Magic's Child: Sage
by runespoor magic
Summary: Magic herself senses Harry's desire for a family when he is a very young age. And so she does something that surprises even herself. AU where Harry is sent back in time and adopted by Lily's family. Slash. SB/HP because Sirius is lovely. Repost of a story I took down, previously title Sage, reedited and rewritten. Gen until they're older.
1. Prologue

Summary: Magic herself senses Harry's desire for a family when he is a very young age. And so she does something that surprises even herself. AU where Harry is sent back in time and adopted by Lily's family. Slash. SB/HP because Sirius is lovely. Repost of a story I took down, reedited and rewritten.

Notes: Reminder that this is a reedited repost of my old fic Sage. I don't own Harry Potter.

:Parsletongue:

"Regular speech"

 **Prologue**

Mr. and Mrs. Evans had always thought themselves to be very respectable people. They tried very hard to be considerate to everyone they met, and they could only hope their daughters would learn from their example and do the same.

They had everything they wanted and then some, they always had room for another person at their table, and they almost always had money to spare for those in need.

And today, the person in need was right in front of them. A small child, maybe about 3, with messy black hair, a missing front tooth, green eyes exactly like Lily's, and a thumb in his mouth.

He looked at them pensively, or as pensively as a child could look, especially with a thumb in its mouth.

Mrs. Evans brushed the tangled black hair out of his round face. She started slightly at the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"He hasn't spoken a word?" She asked, for the fourth time.

The social worker shook her head as the boy's hand flew up, smoothing the hair back over his forehead stubbornly. "Not a single word."

"What do you think?" Mrs. Evans asked her husband anxiously.

Mr. Evans smoothed his moustache. "I think he needs a proper name if he's going to come home with us."

Mrs. Evans breathed a sigh of relief and hid her delighted smile behind her hand. "No sign of any parents?"

"We've done our best ma'am. There's no one. All that's left is for you to sign these papers and he's yours." The woman's mouth settled into a stern line and she smoothed her hair, which was pulled back into a tight black bun. She straightened her emerald green suitcoat.

"Are you sure it's that simple?"

"Quite." The woman said, her lips nearly disappearing. The couple needed no more convincing as the social worker produced the papers from thin air. "Sign here and here."

And so the newly named Sage Harrison Evans went home to meet his new family.


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: Magic herself senses Harry's desire for a family when he is a very young age. And so she does something that surprises even herself. AU where Harry is sent back in time and adopted by Lily's family. Slash. SB/HP because Sirius is lovely. Repost of a story I took down, reedited and rewritten.

:Parsletongue:

"Regular speech"

 **Chapter 1, several years later**

Sage was really quite taken with his twin's new friend. Not new, exactly, but new enough to Sage, who was only just meeting him. Despite the fact that he was obviously lacking in terms of hygiene and money, Sage had taken to following him around the neighborhood like a puppy whenever Lily left him alone.

Of course, he never invaded on the two of them like Tuney often did, and it seemed this was the only reason Severus tolerated him.

"Tell me about the Dementors again," he chirped, puffing a little as he followed the boy up the stairs of the library.

"I've already told you everything I know," Severus sneered at him.

"Tell me again," the boy suggested. "Do you think I could visit them?"

Severus spluttered. "Visit the Dementors? Are you quite certain that you actually have a brain in that head of yours? They'll suck out your soul."

Sage was not one to be put off. "Are you sure? I was thinking, perhaps they're just sad and lonely. That would obviously explain why they take the best memories of everyone else."

"You're absurd, Evans."

Sage followed him down the row of books. "What House do you think I'll be in?"

"Hufflepuff," Severus said without hesitation.

"Hufflepuff," Sage mused. "No, I don't think so. I wouldn't look good in yellow. It would make me look sallow."

"Evans," the other boy said slowly. "I don't think the Hat takes your color choices into consideration."

Sage sniffed. "You've never been Sorted. How do you know?"

"It's a hat. I'm sure it doesn't care."

"It might," Sage insisted.

Severus ignored that, jerking a book off the shelf rather furiously. "Why are you still here?"

"I thought we could be friends," Sage said cheerfully. "Not as good of friends as you and Lily, of course, but I expect it would be nice to have a friend."

"You expect?"

"I've never had one."

"I can't imagine why not," Severus said, straight faced.

"What do you think Sev? Could we be friends?"

"I suppose," Severus said, casting him a dubious look. It wasn't that he disliked Sage, per say, it was just that the boy was such an obvious Hufflepuff. Cheerful, naïve, loyal even to a fault. He was certain that a friendship with Evans would not benefit him in any way.

Lily was different. She was kind and funny and smart, all qualities that attracted people to her. She was pretty even when she was in a temper, and he had never seen her be cruel.

Sage, on the other hand, was not particularly kind nor smart, and if anything he was funny in the head. The only thing Severus appreciated about him was his hunger for knowledge about the Wizarding World, as well as his clear respect of Magic.

Lily seemed to look at magic as though it were an extension of herself, a tool she could use to accomplish her goals. Sage, however, seemed to have grasped a concept that many Witches and Wizards still had a hard time grasping today. That he was merely an extension of Magic, and that she was to be revered above everything else.

He claimed he could see the Magic around him, as if it were palpable. Severus's mother had told them that the Magic he could see was people's aura. Few were favoured enough by Magic to have such a gift.

"What color is my aura?" he asked, noticing that Sage had fallen silent.

The boy immediately brightened. "Brown," he said happily.

"Brown," Severus repeated.

The boy nodded happily. "It's a very warm color. Sort of reddish. Very rich. Like chocolate!"

"My aura makes you think of chocolate," Severus said flatly.

Sage nodded in agreement. He smiled again. "It makes me feel warm and tingly when I'm around you."

Severus stared at him for a long moment. "Right. Let's hear about Lily's then."

"Okay," Sage agreed. "Lily's is a very bright red. Complements yours perfectly. It's very vibrant, not raging or fiery, just brilliant. Very passionate. Sort of spicy."

Severus secretly thought that that sounded just like her. "And yours?"

Sage waved a hand vaguely, "It's just sort of… whitish."

"Whitish."

"Er, yes?" The boy grinned at Severus, who ruffled his hair in a shockingly friendly gesture.

"Come on, you," he said with a sigh.

O

It was early Saturday morning when a wail sounded through the Evans household. It was the east corner, Sage's bedroom. Lily slid from her bed almost immediately and was with her brother in a second.

"Sage?" She hissed, squinting in the dark. "What's wrong? What is it?"

There was a small light coming from underneath the tented blankets on Sage's twin bed and she moved towards it, stumbling in the dark. She tore the blankets out of her way and stared at her brother.

There were tears all over his face and he was clutching a worn book to his chest. "You wouldn't understand," he sniffled.

She pulled the book out of his hands and stared down at the rather crumpled and tear stained pages. "Sage," she said, dismayed. "I've told you already not to read this book when you're tired. You know it makes you cry."

Sage snatched it back. "I don't care," he said pitifully.

Lily sighed. "Move over." She sat down and put her arm around his skinny shoulders. "Here, I'll tell you a better story."

Sage fell asleep quickly to her gentle voice, and to the light that played off of the walls as she tried to move the Magic with her hands.

The next morning, Lily grinned mischievously at her brother across the table. Today was the day that someone would come with their Hogwarts letter, if Sev's promises were true. Sage kicked her under the table and shoved his spoon into his cereal with cheerful ferocity. He couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. He was sure the place would be thick with Magic and teeming with life.

They could hear voices in next room as their father answered the door.

"…here to talk to you about your children, Mr. Evans," the woman said.

"Is everything all right?"

"Oh yes, nothing to worry about. I'm here to talk to you about an opportunity."

And so it went. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were both shocked and delighted at the prospect of having a witch and a wizard in the family. Petunia was stony. Lily of course beamed and thanked their new professor, and asked if they could please go to Diagon Alley right away.

"Would you like that Sage?" their stern but kind looking professor asked kindly.

Sage's mouth twitched a little. Somehow, he was not as delighted as he'd thought he'd be. He had a sudden sense of dread in his stomach and a sour taste in his mouth. He nodded slowly of course, because he was still very curious and pleased. He was not sure what was bothering him.

"Just catching up to me I suppose," he said with a weak grin.

The trip to Diagon was a pleasant blur of sights and sounds, and as Lily disappeared into the candy shop, Sage suddenly caught sight of the most incredible aura he had ever seen.

It was twisting and dark, like smoke or fog, and while it drew him in, it was not warm or welcoming. It was suffocating, and not in a way that was entirely good. He nearly collided with the owner, jerking back and falling out of the way.

"Sorry," he managed to get out, before sitting down in the snow.

The boy in question looked completely bemused. "Are you alright?"

Sage attempted to wave the boy off. This was singlehandedly the most wonderful and the most terrible aura that he had ever seen in his life.

Sirius Black had never seen anyone quite like the boy sitting down in front of him on the wet brick street. His hair was a rat's nest that curled around his ears and his almond shaped eyes were a startling shade of green. He had a scar on his forehead that was shaped like lightening, and Sirius rather thought that was wickeder than anything.

"Erm, do you need help?"

Without waiting for an answer, he reached out his hands and pulled the boy to his feet. He was not quite prepared for the almost smitten look that he was rewarded with.

"Um-"

"Bloody hell, Evans," an irritated young voice said. "You just can't keep your nose clean, can you?" the speaker barraged past Sirius. "Give him here."

The boy cracked a smile at the new comer. "Hello Sev. I think I sprained my ankle when I fell."

"Shut up," Sev said irritably. "You," he said rudely to Sirius. "What did you do to him?"

"Me?" Sirius asked incredulously. "How the hell should I know?"

Sev sneered at him. "Evans, what did he do to you?"

The boy smiled broadly. "I've never seen a more beautiful magical presence," he said happily.

Severus dropped him in disgust.

Sirius stared at them, at a complete loss. "What's going on?"

"He's gifted," Severus said shortly. "He can sense auras." He gave Sirius a measured look. "Apparently he likes yours."

Sirius sniffed at him. "You don't have to make it sound so accusing. It's not my fault I have a great aura."

"Magic has given you a great gift," Sage said wisely.

Sirius shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a Black, after all."

"No, I mean –"

There was a screech and suddenly a red headed girl was flying at them. "Severus Snape! What on earth have you done to my brother?"

Sev jerked back. "Me?" he said, incredulous. "I haven't done anything to him!" He pointed an accusing finger at Sirius. "Why don't you blame him?"

"Don't be ridiculous," the red head snapped. "I'm hardly going to blame some poor innocent bystander."

"Me?" the boy quipped. "Innocent? That's a first."

Lily whirled on him. "So it was you."

Sirius held up his hands and took a few steps away from her. "No! I was just walking. He's the one that ran into me. I didn't do anything, I swear."

Severus sniffed at him. "Well if you didn't walk about with an aura like that, he wouldn't have walked into you in the first place."

Lily and Sirius exploded at once.

"So it was him! I should have known. He even looks the type."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean!?"

Severus growled at him. "Are you even listening to me? It's your fault he's hurt himself, and keep your magic to yourself!"

Sirius scoffed. "I'm only 10! I don't know how to do that!"

"You're a Dark Wizard. Of course you know how!"

"I'm not a Dark Wizard!"

"You're a Black!"

Sirius sneered at him. "What would you know about it?"

"My mother is Eileen Prince," Severus said, glaring back.

"Would the two of you stop that ridiculous bickering at once and help me get him up?!" Lily snarled at them, green eyes blazing.

They both looked abashed.

"Er, right, sorry."

Sage groaned as Sirius helped him to his feet. "I don't think I can walk," he said.

Lily gave Sirius a disgusted look.

"It's not my fault!" he exclaimed.

"He's right," Sev conceded, seeming to feel sorry for turning Lily's wrath on the other boy.

"Explain yourself."

Severus sighed. "It's just - tell them about Sirius's aura, Sage."

"It really startled me," he said brightly, hobbling on one leg. "Really brilliant, but it was suffocating."

"Dark Magic will do that," Sev said. "It's extremely addicting to anyone who comes in contact with it and has a much more overpowering essence, so it suffocates and drowns out other Magics. Sage told me his aura was…whitish. So I imagine he wasn't prepared for the sensation."

Sirius looked uncomfortable.

Sev caught the look and glared at him. "Don't act like you're not a Dark Wizard through and through. You're a Black. They've probably had you training you in Dark Magic since you came out of the womb."

"You shouldn't be ashamed of it," Sage comforted. "She's given you such a gift, really. You're extremely favoured."

Sirius was startled. "She being?"

"Magic." Sage give him an indiscernible look. "She's ever so pleased with you."

Sirius flushed. "I can't just go about advertising that I'm a Dark Wizard."

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"Er, it's not very –"

"It's frowned upon in the public eye," Sev interrupted. "The old families still practice though."

"Be proud of your heritage," Sage added.

Sirius seemed to be at a loss. "I've never had this kind of reaction from a muggleborn," he said.

Severus frowned. "Actually, I'm not so certain they are muggleborns."

"Come again?" Lily asked.

"Er, well I've been doing some research, and I thought perhaps you might be descended from a squib line," Sev said uncertainly.

Sirius brightened immediately. "This is brilliant. If you're not really muggleborns, Mother won't mind if we're friends."

"Friends?" Lily said darkly. She glared daggers at him. "We're hardly friends. Not after what you did to Sage."

Sirius ignored her, suddenly grasping Sev's arm. "Eileen Prince, you said? She was in Father's year. Oh please, they won't mind you. You simply must come over. We can research this together! Mother will be so pleased if we use the library."

Sev looked stricken. He stared distastefully at his arm and carefully shook it free.

Sage looked as delighted as Sirius. "Oh please, Sev, won't you? It'd be wonderful to have another friend."

Sev sneered. "And how would it benefit me, Black, to associate with _you_?"

"Call me Sirius," the boy said cheerfully. "And of course, if you were friends with me, you wouldn't be alone in Slytherin. You're a half blood after all, aren't you? That would be rather difficult, alone."

Severus looked down his nose at him. "You, in Slytherin? You lot are clearly all Gryffindors."

Sirius waved that away. "Well I would love to be in Gryffindor, of course I would, but sacrifices must be made in the sake of friendship!" Sirius grinned brilliantly, in an almost mad, desperate way. "Come on then, I'll introduce you to Mother."

"Oi!" Lily shouted after them. "What about Sage? Do you expect me to carry him by myself?"

Although the rest of the winter months passed without incident, it was soon discovered that Sirius Black was, in fact, quite lonely. He wrote long, mischief filled letters to Sage and Lily nearly every week, and explained in detail his valiant effort to clear up the mystery of their bloodline. He described the pranks that he had mysteriously convinced Sev to help him with, played most often and most daringly on Sirius's mother.

He sent them boxes of Wizard candy, and in a shocking display at thoughtfulness, he purchased an owl for Sage, and a cat for Lily, claiming that every student needed a pet to take to Hogwarts. He then proceeded to buy Severus a set of new robes.

And he did not do it to flaunt his wealth either. He seemed genuinely trying to win them over, and it seemed that lavishing them with presents was the only way he knew how.

He had Severus over to his home almost every other day, for lessons, and for tea, and then again simply because he had felt like it.

Severus strongly denied any and all claims of friendship, but that did not keep the small smile on his face when he listened to Sage reading the letters aloud in an animated voice, or when Lily remarked that he looked considerably better fed.


	3. Chapter 2

Summary: Magic herself senses Harry's desire for a family when he is a very young age. And so she does something that surprises even herself. AU where Harry is sent back in time and adopted by Lily's family. Slash. SB/HP because Sirius is lovely. Repost of a story I took down, reedited and rewritten.

:Parsletongue:

"Regular speech"

 **Chapter 2**

Remus Lupin sat at the kitchen table in the house of a man he had only met once before today, and they had not met well, he thought despondently. He felt a phantom pain in his shoulder where his scar was and frowned across the table.

Fenrir Greyback smiled wolfishly at him. "So you think you're a wizard, do you?"

Remus looked blank. "I am a wizard."

"Really?" Fenrir asked. "Because I was sure you were classified as a dangerous dark creature. Not human. Not a wizard, certainly."

"I could say the same about you," Remus offered, shrugging his thin shoulders.

Fenrir blinked at him, then bared his teeth in a sharp smile. "Why should I let some scrawny pup pretending to be a wizard stay in my home?"

"Maybe you should have asked yourself that before you decided to-" Remus hesitated to finish his sentence, not quite sure of the wording. "Turn me?"

"You're taking this rather calmly, pup. Not frightened, not even a little?"

Remus wet his lips and searched the man's face. "I haven't decided yet."

Fenrir snorted. "So you'd stay with the man who hurt you and ruined your life?"

"Here's the way I see it, Mr. Greyback. I haven't got anywhere else to go. But don't think I haven't looked into the rumors surrounding you. I know I ought to be afraid. You've done worse than Turn other children, children younger than I am, than I was." He studied Fenrir with an air that was older than his young face. "I suppose I will have to trust that you aren't going to try anything, and if you do," here Remus bared his teeth in a mockery of Fenrir's own wolfish smile. "Don't think I haven't learnt to defend myself. When you have a father like mine, you pick up these things pretty quick."

"Let me see if I understand this, pup. If I try anything, you're going to knife me like you did your father? Is that it?"

"I'll certainly try."

Fenrir surveyed the boy. He was small for his age, clearly quick on his feet. His skin was sun-kissed and his honey hair was wispy around his face. He had clear defined cheekbones and his luminescent eyes were the same yellow-orange as his own.

The boy didn't look like he was street-smart, nor did he look like a killer. He looked quiet and bookish and gentle.

Fenrir smiled at him, more carefully this time. "I want you to call me Fen."

The boy shrugged. "If you like."

"You'll come home for Yule."

"Sure."

Fenrir leaned forwards, holding out his hand for the boy to grasp. "Well met, Mr. Lupin, and welcome to my home."

Life with Fenrir could almost be considered relaxing compared to the life Remus had had with his father.

There was no constant crushing worry that someone would discover all of his secrets, because Fenrir was already aware of them. He was not physically abusive or antagonistic towards Remus as his father had been, and Remus was not nearly as afraid.

The man was constantly leering at him and making lewd suggestions, but after Remus had spit in his face and held a knife to his throat, he did so from a distance. This event did not have any effect on the constant derogatory remarks about his trying to be a wizard, but Remus did not mind those.

Fenrir was not actively cruel to him, although more than once he'd had to dodge an angry punch. The comments were almost teasing now, as though Fenrir did not quite care to admit that he was fond of Remus, other than to tease him mercilessly.

Remus, for his part, drew strength from looking into eyes that were the same shade as his own, and he no longer flinched and jerked at loud sounds and sudden movements.

He thought he was settling in rather well, all things considered.

He was not worried, exactly, about the upcoming school year, so much as he was wary like the wolf was wary in a new environment.

He did not want the other students to look at him and see a monster. He did not want them to know that he had killed, and would kill again, to protect himself. He was not afraid. No, Remus felt that at this point, he was fearless.

But like a child, he desired their approval.

No one wanted to look into a face and see the judgement for their actions.

"You are a child," Fenrir said when Remus voiced his concern. Fenrir was lying bare chested on his back in the middle of the stone floor, as if he did not feel the cold seeping in from the cracks in the house.

Remus was wrapped up in the fur that Fenrir preferred over a proper bed and was perched on one of the tall backed kitchen chairs, clutching a steaming mug of cocoa. "I don't feel like one."

"I expect because you've never had a proper childhood."

"And whose fault is that?" Remus challenged.

Fenrir grinned. "Couldn't help myself. I like them young."

The disapproving look Remus sent him would've made a better man feel ashamed. Fenrir merely leered at him. "I thought we weren't throwing judgement in people's faces. Or are you a hypocrite now as well as a murderer, pup?"

"Not a murderer," Remus declared.

"You killed him," Fenrir pointed out. "Took a knife to his throat while he was sleeping."

"He was a filthy animal."

"Then what are you?"

When Remus smiled, it was a rather cool, unpleasant thing. "I suppose I'm a little unhinged."

The man on the floor snorted a laugh. "You got that right," he said.

Remus honestly did not mean to be cold hearted and violent. He did not want to be a bad person. But he supposed it came with the territory. His mind, he thought, was not entirely his own. Any moment when he was angry or frightened, his control over his own body disappeared.

And the thought of losing that control terrified him.

He could not, however, blame the death of his father on the wolf. That was purely his own doing. He had cried afterword, sat on the bathroom floor covered in blood and snot and had thought he would die from the guilt.

When a certain kind of numb apathy had settled over him, he had torched the house and walked and walked until he had found Fenrir.

Remus was suddenly aware of a prickling in his nose and a wetness on his face. He hadn't realized he was crying. Fenrir was watching him quietly, almost curiously.

"Would that be the remorse kicking in?" Fenrir asked, almost kindly.

"I don't know," Remus said a little hoarsely.

Fenrir watched him for a little longer as Remus sat miserably, tears running down his face. "If it makes you feel any better at all, I don't think you're a monster. After all, I have raped and killed and Turned people older and younger than you, and I have never spent a moment of my life feeling sorry for it. It makes you sound like an angel in comparison."

It did not make Remus feel any better, and really, he felt more miserable than anything.

He was not expecting Fenrir to get up off the ground and scoop Remus up suddenly, blanket and cocoa and all. He stiffened instantly. "What – "

Fenrir sat them down on the lumpy, worn sofa and pried the mug out of Remus's hands. He set it on the coffee table and gathered the skinny boy back into his arms, drawing Remus against his scarred chest.

"Whether you've killed someone or not, you're still just a scrawny young pup to me," he said wisely. "I'm hardly going to begrudge you a good cry. It's really about time."

Remus bit his lip as his eyes started to water again and he pressed his face into the crook of Fenrir's neck.

To his credit, Fenrir did not move other than to rub Remus's back comfortingly.

O

James Potter was more worried than either of his parents thought about attending Hogwarts. He was not a good student. He had no delusions about that. He was messy and disorganized and distracted and he couldn't focus and he had to just go and go and go.

When he read, the words on the page seemed to rearrange themselves, and so he stumbled and stuttered over them until he was bleary eyed and tired and frustrated beyond belief.

He was fidgety and restless and a born Gryffindor and he just knew that no matter what he did he would mess up his potions and fall asleep in history because a class taught by a ghost would just bore him to tears.

As a pureblood and an heir, he stayed mostly at home, tutored by the most brilliant men and women that his money could buy. But that was not the same as having a friend, and so he was nervous and terribly awkward, and he knew he would never feel so hopelessly tongue-tied as he knew he would when he got on the train.

He was self-conscious about his messy hair and the glasses that were always sliding down his nose, and because his knees were knobby and because everyone would be expecting some shining Gryffindor, and he was not sure he was entirely brave enough.

James decided the only thing he could do was smile fiercely and just keep pushing on and faking the confidence he did not actually have because he'd heard somewhere that that kind of thing worked.

He did not rightly know what had possessed him to accompany his father to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but looking back on it, he certainly did not regret it.

He was standing behind a rather tall potted plant, peeking out at the most intimidating man that he had ever seen in his life. He was tall and scarred and scowling and the only thing that took away from his image was the scruffy looking boy clinging to his arm almost unnoticed.

It did not even occur to James, not even once, that they might have been creatures themselves. He didn't think to wonder why they might have been standing there in line.

He watched the boy tug on the tall man's sleeve. "Fen?" he said. "I want to go to Diagon Alley."

Fen did not even spare the boy a glance. "No."

"Why not?" The boy demanded.

"Because I said so, pup." The man scowled down at him. "And stop hanging on me."

The boy sneered at him. "I thought you liked that kind of thing."

The man was obviously not expecting that response because he laughed sharply and freed his arm. "Don't tempt me. I'm trying to be a paternal figure."

The boy grimaced. "Don't. I can take care of myself."

"Can't see me that way?" he leered.

The boy gave him a look that was thick with disgust. "I'm going to Diagon Alley. Don't wait around for me. I can find my own way home." With that, he stalked off in James' direction.

James was rather disturbed. The man was clearly some kind of perv. He wondered if the boy needed help. He chose that moment to sidle out from behind the plant. "Er, you're going to Diagon?" he asked awkwardly.

The boy's eyes flicked over him as if he were assessing his worth. He tilted his head to the side. "I might."

James smiled nervously, trying to remember what he knew about faking confidence and what it could do for you. "Mind if I um go with you?"

The boy's gaze was sharp, taking in James as if he were memorizing everything about him. "Not at all. I'm Remus, by the way."

James smile widened a little. "James. James Potter."

O

At some level, Sirius was aware that this was not good, the crushing sense of emptiness and loneliness that he felt in his chest. He had seized onto them, Severus and Lily and Sage, like a man who was suffocating because he did not think he could bare to be surrounded by his family even after he left for Hogwarts.

He also did not think he would survive his mother's impending wrath if he was not a Slytherin. And so he needed Sev rather badly.

But he was jealous, terribly jealous, that Severus was everything that he did not know how to be. He was snarky and sarcastic and perfectly Slytherin and his mother had positively crooned over him.

And then Sirius was jealous all over again, because Severus was what Walburga desperately wanted Sirius to be, and he simply could not. He could not force himself to be that way, no matter what she wished. And as much as he wanted her to just love him, it seemed she could not, either.

And so he threw himself furiously into pranking, and into his new friends. He knew it would catch up with him, because he was going too fast and giving too much, and there was simply nothing there in the cavity of his chest that he could truly offer, but his need and his anger fueled him.

And yet he did not want them.

Sirius wanted to fill himself on his own, to somehow close the gaping hole in his chest. He wanted to be complete, without their help. And so he loathed the three of them as desperately as he loved them, and he knew there was nothing anyone could do to help.

O

Peter Pettigrew had not lost his baby fat, and he rather doubted he ever would. He was too pink and too pudgy around the middle, and when he looked up at himself in his mirror, he wished he could be more like other 11 year old boys he had met.

They were long and gangly and loud and clever, and Peter knew he was not any of those things. He did not want to leave the friends that he knew here in his neighborhood to go to Hogwarts, because it was bad enough not being able to stand the sight of himself in the mirror.

He did not want to be alone and friendless, he thought glumly. But he could not think of any reason that anyone would want to be his friend. He was nothing special, except maybe to his mother and sisters, and they could not be there with him all of his life.

He would have to be brave enough to go it alone, and not worry when he was picked last for partners, or if he had to sit through meal times alone.

He resolved to never let something like being alone bring him to tears like a child. He was going to brave, and he would do it for his own sake.

O

Remus scanned the platform for James Potter. He'd certainly had an interesting time with him, sneaking off into Diagon Alley, and despite Fenrir's insistence that Remus was more of a lone wolf, he had rather hoped for a friend.

Instead of James, he collided with a vibrant red headed girl, nearly toppling over her cart. "Sorry," he said through gritted teeth, not looking at her.

The girl sniffed at him. "Watch where you're going."

A pale boy with the same eyes elbowed her rather sharply in the side. "Be nice," he hissed. "I swear, you sounded just like Sev."

"Sorry," the girl said, locking eyes with him.

Remus smiled a bit helplessly. Eye contact made his wolf feel challenged and he could already feel the pacing presence stirring in his mind. "No worries. I'm just – ah – looking for someone." He saw James over their heads and sidestepped the two, snagging James' sleeve as he walked by. "Potter."

James smiled at him, a bit too widely, and to anyone who didn't know the signs it would've looked cocky. But Remus knew a bad case of nerves when he saw one. "Lupin," his voice was tinged with just the faintest relief. "I've just escaped – ahem - left my parents. Listen, did your guardian leave?"

"Yeah, he's not one for crowds."

James grinned. "Brilliant, listen, I know the greatest prank we could play on the Slytherins."

"I already told you, I won't be your – "

"Prank?" the redhead said sharply. "You can't play a prank on someone just because of their House."

Her brother looked delighted. "Prank?" he repeated with a great deal less venom. "Can I help? I'd love to help."

James looked rather gratified. "Certainly. Come along then – uh –"

"Evans. Sage Evans." The boy was grinning happily now, as if somewhere underneath his messy hair he'd just decided that they were friends for life.

"Right then," James said, clapping his hands in front of him. "Evans, Lupin, I've prank we can play on the Slytherins."

"No," Remus said.

"Yes," Sage said at the same time. "My mates, Severus and Sirius, will most likely be Slytherins. Siri's brilliant at pranks, so we'll have to be careful if we want to get him."

James looked incredulous. "A Slytherin who likes pranks?"

Lily butted in. "I say, what kind of bigot are you? Targeting someone for their House and then judging them before you've even met them!"

Sage darted in and kissed her on the cheek before she could say more. "See you later, Lils! Pranks to plan!"


End file.
